Saiyuki (2003)
Saiyuki is an anime television series based on the manga series by Kazuya Minekura. It aired in Japan between April 4, 2000 and March 27, 2001, consisting of 50 episodes. The series was released in North America by ADV Films between April 29, 2003 and August 3, 2004. English Vocal Cast 'Main Cast' *Braden Hunt - Hakkai (eps1-26) *David Matranga - Sanzo (eps1-26) *Greg Ayres - Goku (eps1-26) *Illich Guardiola - Gojyo (eps1-26) 'Secondary Cast' *Ben Pronsky - Wang (eps9, 21, 24) *Hilary Haag - Lirin (eps5, 8-9, 13, 18, 20, 25) *Jason Miesse - Dokugakuji (eps5, 8-9, 18) *Karen Coffer - Merciful Goddess (eps2-3) *Kaytha Coker - Gyokumen Koushu (eps4, 8-9, 13, 17, 24) *Kelli Cousins - Hakuryu (eps1-5), Huang (eps9, 17, 21, 24) *Mike MacRae - Dokugaiji (eps20-23, 26) *Shawn Taylor - Merciful Goddess (eps7, 20-21, 23, 26) *Shelley Calene-Black - Yaone (eps2, 5, 7-9, 18, 20, 23, 26) *Tommy Drake - Dr. Ni (eps8-9, 13, 17, 20-21, 24) *Vic Mignogna - Kougaiji (eps2, 4-5, 7-9, 18, 20-21, 23, 26) 'Minor Cast' *Adam Conlon - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep1), Monk (ep3), Soldier (eps23, 26), Tongpu (ep18) *Alex Stutler - Fake Sanzo (ep10), Monk (ep6) *Allison Keith - Kanan (ep11), Woman (eps15-16) *Andy McAvin - Father (ep2), Soushi (ep1) *Ben Pronsky - Abbot (ep6), Brawler (ep5), Demon (eps1-2), Guard (ep10), Monk (eps3, 15), Scar (ep4), Soldier (eps23, 26), Villager (ep24), Yaki (ep14) *Cameron Bautsch - Boy (ep20), Villager (ep17) *Chris Nelson - Demon (ep18) *Chris Patton - Fake Goku (ep10), Koumyou (eps6-7, 20, 23, 26), Kouryuu (ep22), Spot (ep25), Villager (ep24) *Christine Auten - Mother (ep14), Sanbutsushin (eps1, 6, 8, 15-16), Villager (ep17), Woman (eps15-16) *Don Rush - Brawler (ep5), Demon (eps1-2), Monk (ep3) *Elizabeth Bannor - Quihua (ep19) *Emily Carter-Essex - Xiahua (ep19) *Geoffrey Mueller - Demon Kid (ep1), Fluffy (ep25), Man (ep15), Mingetsu (ep13), Yo (ep3) *Greg Stanley - Innkeeper (ep24), Porky (ep25), Villager (ep24) *Hilary Haag - Demon (ep2) *Jackson Pierce - Soldier (eps23, 26), Villager (ep24) *James Faulkner - Rashu (eps23, 26) *Jason Douglas - Fake Gojyu (ep10) *Jason Price - Daiki (ep19) *Jason Steele - Cook (ep25) *Jay Hickman - Shuei/Rikudo (eps6-7) *John Area - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep1), Monk (ep3) *John Swasey - Crow Man (ep16), Demon (ep1), Fake Hakkai (ep10), Farmer (ep4), Father (ep20), Monk (eps1, 3, 6), Villager (ep17) *Kaytha Coker - Woman (eps15-16) *Kelli Cousins - Lady (ep6), Shunrei (ep4) *Kelly Manison - Poker Groupie (ep1), Sanbutsushin (eps1, 6, 8, 15-16), Woman (eps15-16) *Kevin Corn - Kid (ep10), Kouryuu (eps6-7, 20, 23, 26), Puppet (eps11-12) *Kevin Miles - Storekeeper (ep24) *Kira Vincent Davis - Chinpu (ep13) *Kyle Jones - Brawler (ep5), Demon (eps1-2), Monk (ep3) *Lesley Tesh - Shunhua (ep19) *Lew Temple - Monk (ep6), Village Chief (ep10) *Luci Christian - Yanming (ep24) *Mandy Clark - Donghua (ep19), Meihu (ep14) *Marcie Corder - Baby (ep24) *Marcy Bannor - Aunt Han (ep4) *Matt Rushmore - Wuhan (ep17) *Matt Sizemore - Demon (ep18) *Mike MacRae - Brawler (ep5), Demon (eps1, 3), Monk (ep3) *Monica Rial - Girl (ep18), Houmei (ep2), Kouran (ep17), Poker Groupie (ep1) *Randy Sparks - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep2) *Rick Burford - Chin Yisou (eps8-9, 11-12) *Rob Mungle - Commander (ep18) *Rob Nash - Brawler (ep5), Cheek (ep4), Demon (ep1), Monk (eps1, 3) *Sam Foster - Boy (ep22) *Shelley Calene-Black - Poker Groupie (ep1), Villager (ep17), Yanming Wasp (ep24) *Spike Spencer - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep1), Monk (ep3), Silver (ep4) *Ted Pfister - Elder (ep10), Sanbutsushin (eps1, 6, 8, 15-16) *Todd Pace - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep1), Monk (ep3) *Todd Waite - Akatsuki (ep10), Jiroushin (eps2-3, 7, 20-21, 23, 26), Monk (ep6) *Tommy Drake - Father (ep14), Monk (ep15), Soldier (eps23, 26), Villager (ep24) *Ty Mayberry - Brawler (ep5), Demon (ep1), Monk (ep3) *Vicki Barosh - Black Widow (ep2) Category:Anime Category:2003 Anime